This technology relates to a reception apparatus, a reception method, a program, and an information processing system. More particularly, this technology relates to a reception apparatus, a reception method, a program, and an information processing system for providing application programs executed in interlocked relation to AV (audio video) content such as digital TV (television) programs.
As a service expected to gain widespread acceptance, the reception apparatus for receiving digital TV broadcast signals may acquire from a server on the Internet application programs to be executed in interlocked relation to digital TV programs and execute the application programs thus acquired. Technological studies are now underway to implement such a hybrid service combining broadcasting with communication (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-245653).